1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to the communication from a subsea well to a control pod located adjacent the well, and more particularly to the connection and communication of hydraulic fluid and electricity between the control pod and a blow-out preventer and a lower marine riser package that are attached to the well.
2. Background of the Invention
A subsea well typically has safety devices attached to the well during operations when a tree assembly has not been attached to the well. These operations are typically during drilling operations, but can also be during workover and some production operations. Typically, the safety devices include both a blow-out preventer (BOP) and a lower marine riser package (LMRP) for closing the well. The BOP has an annular eleastomeric member that will close around a pipe or cable, as well as fully close the opening even if a pipe or cable is not present. The LMRP comprises a number of hydraulic rams that close on pipe. Operators use hydraulics and electricity to control and monitor the functions of the BOP and the LMRP. Therefore, the operator must be able to send and receive electrical signals and hydraulic fluids to and from the BOP and the LMRP during operations.
Control pods are typically placed adjacent the BOP and LMRP that have the capability of communicating signals from an operator on a vessel to the BOP and the LMRP. Typically the control pods either have their own, or are in communication with electrical and hydraulic sources adjacent the well assembly. In order to connect the control pod to the BOP and LMRP, operators often must use a remote operated vehicle (ROV) to connect various cables and wires between the BOP and the LMRP with the control pod. Additionally, sometimes it is desirous to monitor and control operations in the well downhole from the BOP and LMRP. Therefore, the ROV also had to connect cables and wires to the control pod for these functions. Using an ROV for the task of connecting various cables and wires between the control pod to the BOP, LMRP, and downhole equipment can be time consuming and expensive since operations cannot proceed until the electrical and hydraulic connections are made.